Principal aims of this project are: 1) to synthesize as many fluoro hexose nucleosides as possible as anti-AIDS agents; and 2) to evaluate these nucleosides for anti-HIV activity. In addition to azidothymidine (AZT), which inhibits the infectivity and cytopathicity of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), two additional drugs are available. These are 2',3'-didoexy cytidine (DDC, Zalcitaline and 2',2'-didoexy inosine (DDI didanoisine). These are also reported to inhibit the infectivity and cytopathicity of HIV. These are approved by the FDA for clinical use in treating HIV infections in adults and children. Recent investigations in our laboratory have shown that unsaturated deoxy nucleosides of hexose sugar with pyrimidine bases show antiviral activity. Furthermore another unsaturated ketodeoxy fluorohgexose sugar nucleoside with 5-fluoro uracil showed moderate anti-AIDS activity in addition to in vitro anti-neoplastic property.